Ces Hommes Tombés Du Ciel
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: Ces hommes tombés du ciel ont tous les défauts. Pourquoi Heda en a choisit une comme Houmon et mère de son enfant passe par-dessus la tête de Titus, mais il compte lui faire entendre raison - si seulement elle voulait bien l'écouter.
1. WON

Ces hommes-là sont mauvais. Titus en est persuadé.

Depuis qu'ils sont tombés du ciel, ils n'ont fait qu'essayer d'imposer leurs coutumes barbares et leur technologie à leur peuple, et n'ont amené avec eux que la destruction. Ils sont venus empoisonner la terre, et ils ont commencé par le cœur de son Heda.

Il n'y a qu'à voir le regard qu'elle porte jour et nuit sur Wanheda pour comprendre qu'elle a du être intoxiquée par une quelconque drogue du Skaikru – son comportement récent n'est pas explicable autrement. Titus le sait parfaitement.

Tous les ambassadeurs des Treize Clans se lèvent d'un coup quand la femme qu'Heda a choisie comme Houmon rentre dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres, et Titus se raidit à côté du trône vide de son Heda.

Un _sourire_. Pourquoi pas un rire, tant qu'elle y est ?

Titus est scandalisé – et furieux. Mais il ne dira rien. Il est bien trop respectueux pour ça, _lui_.

Ces hommes-là sont insolents. Wanheda lui jette un regard triomphant au passage, et va s'asseoir aux côtés sur le trône plus discret qui lui est destiné, l'enfant soigneusement empaqueté dans ses bras.

De sa place, Titus peut apercevoir les fourrures qui enveloppent le petit humain – des animaux que Heda elle-même a chassés, comme la coutume le veut - mais un petit pied sort de l'emballage de couvertures, en pied enveloppé dans un des accoutrements ridicules de Skaikru qui emmitoufle entièrement l'enfant.

Une _grenouillère_ , a essayé de lui expliquer Abi kom Skaikru quand elle tenait sa petite-fille avant le début du conseil. Comme si ce mot existait. Titus ne s'est même pas gratifié d'une réponse.

Même dans le choix de vêtements de l'enfant de son Heda, Wanheda a imposé son style – un mélange de traditions de Skaikru et Trikru. Il est sûr qu'elle l'a fait exprès.

Wanheda sait parfaitement ce que Titus pense d'elle et de son influence nuisible sur Heda, et à en croire le regard en coin satisfait qu'elle lui lance subtilement par-dessus son épaule, l'aversion est réciproque. Titus retient un grognement mécontent.

Toute cette cérémonie est _grotesque_.

La tradition veut que le bébé ait six mois quand on le présente aux autres membres du clan. Six mois, soit l'âge auquel les chances de survie sont assez élevées pour qu'on puisse lui donner un nom, et une place dans le clan.

Ces hommes-là sont ignares. Il y a des traditions et des règles précises lors de la présentation d'un bébé, et depuis les vingt ans qu'il a l'honneur d'être Fleimkepa, Titus les a faites respecter point par point, pour toutes les naissances, dans tous les villages des Douze Clans.

Mais Heda et Wanheda en ont cassées, des traditions, à commencer par procréer de base, ce qu'aucun commandant n'avait jamais fait avant Leksa kom Trikru, malgré les recommandations de Titus bien sûr, et le bébé a déjà un nom.

Titus s'est étranglé - au sens propre du terme – quand Heda lui a appris.

Un _nom_.

Le bébé a eu un nom dès le jour de sa naissance. Et un nom de Skaikru, de surcroît.

Jessie.

Alors qu'il existe des centaines de noms de Trikru qui ont des significations nobles et dignes de l'héritière d'un commandant. Mais non, Wanheda a choisi _Jessie_.

Titus a tenté de protester que l'enfant n'allait peut-être pas survivre aux premiers mois de vie sur Terre, et aurait mieux fait de garder pour lui ses réflexions – tout aussi pertinentes qu'elles soient, à son humble avis – puisque la rage d'Heda a pu se faire entendre dans tout Polis.

Apparemment, la même technologie de Skaikru qui a permis l'existence même de ce bébé lui assure aussi une survie certaine, et Heda a décidé que la présentation officielle de sa fille aux représentants des Treize Clans et au peuple de Polis aurait lieu à ses trois mois.

 _Trois mois_. La moitié de ce que la tradition exige. Titus a voulu s'y opposer, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre, et il a dû s'incliner.

Titus a dû céder sur beaucoup d'autres sujets depuis la naissance de l'enfant, à vrai dire.

Il a renoncé à ce que l'enfant soit mis au monde devant les Ambassadeurs des Treize Clans selon l'usage – le simple fait qu'il émette l'idée lui a d'ailleurs valu un bannissement des quartiers privés d'Heda pendant une semaine.

Il a accepté de ne pas immerger l'enfant dans les entrailles de la monture d'un guerrier valeureux à la naissance pour le rendre immun aux maladies selon la doctrine, parceque la mère de Wanheda en a découragé Heda. Comme si elle s'y connaissait plus en médecine que lui, celle-là.

Il a renoncé à faire dormir l'enfant à l'extrémité des quartiers généraux, avec les nourrices comme le font tous les autres enfants de la garde rapprochée d'Heda et de ceux qui vivent dans la Tour du Commandant.

Personne n'est censé dormir dans la chambre d'Heda, pourtant. Personne.

Wanheda a déjà contourné la loi depuis un bout de temps, et voilà qu'elle emmené sa progéniture avec elle, maintenant. Titus a argumenté que c'était mettre en péril la sécurité d'Heda, et Heda l'a fait taire d'un regard. Et depuis, l'enfant dort dans la chambre du Commandant, aux côtés d'Heda et Wanheda.

Et enfin, il a capitulé sur l'une des traditions les plus sacrées de son peuple. Il a voulu prendre le sang du bébé à la naissance, comme le veut la tradition pour repérer plus aisément les Nightbloods, mais Heda ne l'a pas laissé approcher du berceau. Et quand il a insisté, elle lui a calmement conseillé de rejoindre ses quartiers d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune protestation.

Titus n'a pas remis la main sur l'enfant depuis. D'ailleurs, il évite le plus possible d'entrer en contact avec le petit être humain, que ce soit quand Wanheda se promène avec dans la Tour du Commandant, ou quand Heda s'abaisse à la bercer à même son trône, ignorant superbement les cris étranglés de son Fleimkepa qui proteste que _ce n'est pas le rôle du Commandant !_

Heda écoute de moins en moins ses conseils avisés, ces derniers temps. Titus en blâme les hommes du Ciel, évidemment. Depuis qu'elle est à ses côtés, Wanheda glisse des idées perfides à l'oreille d'Heda qui ne plaisent pas du tout à Titus, et Heda les écoute, au lieu de lui, son Fleimkepa, son plus fidèle conseiller.

Wanheda a certainement la pire influence possible qu'on puisse avoir sur Heda.

Qu'est-ce que cette manie de vouloir la paix à tout prix ? De vouloir sauver tout le monde ? Pour le commandant de la mort, elle veut certainement beaucoup la paix. Wanheda est une fraude, et Titus est déterminé à l'exposer.

Mais à voir les regards bienveillants que posent les ambassadeurs sur elle, Wanheda est une personne respectée. Et appréciée. Titus ne voit vraiment pas pourquoi.

Ces hommes-là sont irrespectueux. De toutes les traditions de son peuple et des coutumes qui les ont accompagnés depuis des décennies.

Wanheda, elle, est particulièrement irrespectueuse de _sa_ personne. Elle l'a toujours été, bien avant d'avoir empoisonné le cœur d'Heda, bien avant d'avoir perverti sa raison.

Et Titus a essayé d'en prévenir les autres. Il leur a demandé d'aller convaincre Heda de répudier au loin la fille venue du ciel, puisqu'elle ne voulait pas l'écouter lui, mais depuis la défaite d'Azgeda, les autres ambassadeurs semblent adhérer à cette idée de paix et de félicité que propose Wanheda, qui dans l'esprit de Titus est insensée.

Il a comme la désagréable sensation qu'eux aussi écoutent plus ce que Wanheda a à dire que lui depuis un certain temps déjà. Mais il se trompe sûrement. Préférer la compagnie de Wanheda à la sienne ? Inimaginable. Wanheda a dû les empoisonner aussi, ça parait probable.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, Titus se battra contre elle tout seul si il le doit. Il profite d'ailleurs du peu d'attention qu'on lui porte pour dévisager furieusement Wanheda, qui ne lui jette pas un regard et préfère baisser les yeux vers sa fille.

L'enfant, elle, semble avoir remarqué le regard lourd de Titus, et lève les yeux vers lui. Se mettrait-elle à le défier, elle aussi ? Titus secouerait la tête de droite à gauche si il n'était pas si digne. Il n'a pas à craindre un enfant de trois mois, qu'elle soit l'héritière de Heda elle-même ou non.

Il ne sait même pas si l'enfant peut le voir, après tout. Mais les petits yeux verts en tout point identiques à ceux d'Heda n'arrêtent pas de le fixer, et Titus finit par détourner la tête, mal à l'aise. Il a failli oublier pendant un instant que, malgré ses yeux et sa peau mate qui la relient indéniablement au Trikru, cet enfant a le sang des envahisseurs qui coule dans ses veines.

Titus n'a pas le temps de penser à l'enfant longtemps, puisque les grandes portes qui s'étaient refermées après l'entrée de Wanheda dans la salle du Conseil de rouvrent à nouveau, et tous ses occupants tournent la tête dans leur direction.

Titus se raidit à sa place, et Wanheda à ses côtés bombe le torse, sachant parfaitement ce qui arrive. Si la pièce était silencieuse à l'arrivée de Wanheda, elle devient muette quand les gardes qui gardent toujours le couloir avancent d'un pas dans la pièce - le signal muet que tout le monde attend.

Titus se racle discrètement la gorge, et annonce de la voix la plus grave qu'il peut prendre l'arrivée du Commandant.

« _Bandrona kom Kongeda, gyon op gon Heda !_ »

Heda rentre dans la pièce avec la fougue d'un cheval au galop, sa démarche altière et fière comme Titus lui a appris il y a déjà des années quand elle était encore une simple Nightblood, et le regard fixé vers son trône de Commandant. Le masque froid et dur craque dans un semi-sourire en apercevant l'enfant dans les bras de Wanheda, mais Heda se reprend immédiatement, et vient se positionner devant son trône.

« _Sin daun_ »

Tous les ambassadeurs s'assoient d'un coup sur leurs sièges, et seuls Heda et Titus restent debout dans la pièce – Heda en signe de pouvoir et de suprématie liées à sa fonction suprême, et Titus, parceque bon, il n'a pas de siège.

« _Thotin Krugeda bandrona, monin kom Polis_ » poursuit Heda d'une voix forte « Merci d'être venus en ce jour sacré. »

Et bien sûr, Heda est repassé en Gonasleng, la langue des guerriers qu'elle emploie toujours lors des Conseils. Titus peut encore entendre les « _Ste kamp raun Gonasleng_ »résonner dans son crâne.

Ou plutôt lors des Conseils que Wanheda grâce de sa présence, parceque même des années après son arrivée sur Terre, la fille tombée du ciel encore parle le Trigedasleng avec un léger accent, comme si elle s'était à peine donné la peine de l'apprendre. Comme si elle n'avait pas _que_ ça à faire, entre passer ses journées avec les autres soigneurs au Centre Médical, ses sièges au Conseil en tant qu'Ambassadrice de Skaikru et tenter de sauver le monde. Elle aurait pu faire l'effort d'apprendre la langue de son Houmon sur le bout des doigts, quand même.

Titus se fait toujours une joie de s'adresser à elle dans la langue de son peuple avec la syntaxe la plus complexe qui soit, et Wanheda répond toujours en Gonasleng des mots qu'il ne comprend pas plus, mais qu'il juge orduriers à en croire son sourire.

Il peut d'ailleurs voir Wanheda jeter un regard réjoui vers Heda lorsque celle-ci s'adresse à son assemblée dans _sa_ langue maternelle, et il lui ferait bien grâce d'un commentaire pertinent à ce propos– en Trigedasleng, bien entendu.

Mais Titus est réduit au silence, parceque Heda parle, et on se tait quand le Commandant prend la parole. Il respecte les traditions, lui.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas du bébé, qui gazouille allègrement depuis les bras de Wanheda, qui n'est pas plus silencieuse que lui, à murmurer tout bas des mots que Titus n'entend pas. Pour un peu, il les ferait jeter toutes les deux hors de la salle du trône, mais Heda ne parait pas s'en soucier, et sa voix forte porte assez loin pour couvrir les bruits de sa femme et de sa fille.

« Vous avez été convoqué ici en ce jour, car est venu pour moi l'instant solennel de présenter au peuple de Polis et des Treize Clans l'héritière de mon trône, _jus kom ai jus_ , Jessie kom Trikru en Skaikru »

Titus ne s'attendait pas au double titre de l'enfant. Dire qu'il est estomaqué serait peu dire.

Il foudroie entièrement l'enfant du regard – et oui, elle y est pour quelque chose là-dedans, elle qui n'a pas encore une seule dent – mais son regard furieux ne croise pas les yeux verts de l'enfant, qui les as fixés sur Heda comme si du haut de ses trois mois de vie elle pouvait comprendre que c'est sa _Nomon_ qui parle, et qui vient de l'associer à deux Clans différents. A bien y réfléchir, cet enfant a le sang de Wanheda dans ses veines - elle a sûrement compris tout ce qui a été dit, et pire, tout ce qui a été sous-entendu.

Titus espère trouver du réconfort dans la pièce, d'autres comme lui qui pensent que cet enfant est démoniaque, mais c'est comme si les autres ambassadeurs … s'amusaient de la scène.

De sa place, Titus peut voir Luna kom Floukru sourire à directement à Heda – l'effrontée, elle mériterait que Titus lui fasse arracher la langue – mais un regard autour de la pièce montre qu'elle n'est pas la seule à commettre ce genre d'impudence.

Tiga kom Louwoda Kliron enchaîne des gesticulations grotesques en direction de l'enfant, Anon kom Trishanakru dissimule avec grande peine son amusement – tout comme Koper kom Boudalan et Ovid kom Delfikru qui se croient discret en affichant des expressions neutres, et Asta kom Sangedakru qui a les yeux rivés sur l'enfant, du moins il pense que c'est sur l'enfant et pas sur le buste de Wanheda contre lequel repose sa tête, parceque si c'est le cas et qu'Heda s'en aperçoit, Titus donne peu cher de sa peau.

Et Abi Kom Skaikru sourit ouvertement vers sa petite fille, sans doute ignorante de l'insolence dont elle fait preuve, mais Titus n'en attend pas moins de la représentante de ces gens-là.

Est-ce que les ambassadeurs ont perdu la tête devant l'enfant et ont oublié qui ils étaient -et en présence de qui ? Heureusement que Titus garde la tête froide, lui.

Les étoiles tomberont du ciel avant qu'il ne s'abaisse à sourire à cet enfant de malheur, pour sûr. Bien sûr, le fait que des hommes soient déjà tombés du ciel avant n'aide pas vraiment la déclaration.

Heda, qui est toujours debout devant son trône, se décale légèrement pour laisser Wanheda apparaître à la vue de tous, et baisse les yeux vers elle pour regarder fièrement l'enfant. Titus en roulerait presque des yeux, mais sa maîtrise de soi lui ordonne de rester immobile.

Déjà qu'il ne comprend pas comment elle a été conçue, puisque de mémoire d'homme on avait jamais vu deux femmes enfanter avant Heda et Wanheda, mais il s'est bien gardé de poser des questions, et s'est contenté d'hocher la tête d'un air grave quand Heda lui a appris la nouvelle.

Ça n'a fait que renforcer la légende de Wanheda, comme il le craignait. Non contente d'avoir vaincue à elle seule trois cents guerriers de la Coalition et d'avoir conquis la Montagne, elle est devenue _Hedatu_ , la femme qui a porté l'enfant du Commandant en fonction.

Titus se garde de tout commentaires sur le sujet. Il n'en est pas assez à se poser ce genre de questions pour le moment, mais à choisir le moment opportun pour aller glisser à l'oreille d'Heda qu'il serait opportun de renommer l'enfant _Jessie kom Skaikru,_ et oublier ce non-sens de rajouter Trikru à ses origines.

Il faut qu'Heda voit la vérité.

Titus ne peut pas la laisser s'associer à ces hommes-là, pas encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Elle a déjà assez contourné les lois en choisissant de prendre une Houmon, puis en la choisissant parmi un clan qui ne faisait pas partie de la Coalition originellement, et puis encore en choisissant de procréer avec son Houmon – tellement de traditions écartées en si peu de temps que le combat de Titus a failli se terminer. Tout ça par la faute de Wanheda, bien sûr.

Ces hommes-là sont des fourbes, Wanheda la première. Titus est persuadée que c'est elle qui a manipulé Heda dans le mariage. Elle est très forte, puisque c'est Heda qui lui a demandé – devant cinq cents de ses meilleurs guerriers et presque tout le peuple de Skaikru – et Wanheda a parfaitement joué la comédie de la surprise devant tout le monde, mais Titus reste persuadé que c'était un coup monté.

Le Commandant ne prend pas d'Houmon.

Régner, c'est être seul et Titus a pris soin de le répéter encore et encore à Heda depuis son plus jeune âge, à tel point que ses commandements doivent être gravés dans son crâne maintenant. La décision de les marier ne vient pas d'Heda c'est sûr.

Et comme elle n'a pas très bien pris la petite discussion qu'elle a eu avec Titus après que Wanheda ait dit oui – du moins c'est ce qu'on peut dire après qu'elle lui ait interdit formellement de dire quoique ce soit sur leur union ou de traiter encore une fois Wanheda de manipulatrice infâme s'il ne voulait pas finir banni - il a décidé de rejeter exclusivement la faute de leur mariage sur Wanheda.

De manière générale, Titus a décidé de rejeter chacune des mauvaises décisions d'Heda sur Wanheda, à commencer par cette manie de vouloir oublier les coutumes de leurs ancêtres pour en créer des nouvelles.

Et Heda n'en a pas fini dans sa nouvelle manie de césure avec les traditions, puisqu'elle décide maintenant de se pencher pour sourire à Wanheda – un vrai sourire, qui choque profondément Titus par son manque de solennité – et elle se penche vers son Houmon pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

Titus retient un cri étranglé.

Le Commandant représente la mort et le combat, et la voir avec un enfant dans les bras est un outrage _absolu_. Heda n'entend pas la petite plainte de son Fleimkepa ou alors choisit de l'ignorer complètement pour se relever d'un coup, le dos droit et le visage fermé comme si elle allait à nouveau lancer l'assaut sur la Montagne. L'enfant est bien sécurisé dans ses bras quand elle les tend en avant, et la présente aux Ambassadeurs, qui se relèvent aussi vite qu'ils se sont assis.

« Ambassadeurs des Treize Clans, accueillez l'enfant de votre Heda et de Wanheda » lance Heda d'une voix fort _« Ain yongon »_ elle rajoute.

Titus retient un autre grognement mécontent. Il est bien le seul, puisque les autres sont toujours debout devant le tableau, et pas un n'affiche pas une mine réjouie, ou du moins respectueuse. Il est presque déçu qu'aucun n'ait l'audace de montrer un air abattu comme lui. Bande de _bushhada_.

Heda lance un regard fier autour de la pièce et replie les bras pour ramener l'enfant contre elle, et enfin daigner s'asseoir sur son trône.

Titus pense qu'elle va rendre l'enfant à Wanheda pour procéder à la cérémonie – et il est même prêt à se hâter de faire le transfert lui-même, puisque Wanheda n'a pas daigné lever son auguste derrière de son siège pour se prosterner devant l'enfant comme le veut la tradition de Trikru – mais celle-ci repose le bébé contre sa poitrine et abaisse le bras devant les Ambassadeurs, signe qu'ils peuvent se rasseoir.

Ils le font tous d'un seul coup, et Heda tourne enfin la tête vers Titus – comme si elle ne se rendait compte que maintenant de sa présence, alors qu'elle sait parfaitement qu'il est là, qu'il est toujours là – et lance subtilement son menton en avant, signe qu'il peut débuter la cérémonie.

Titus avance tout de suite sur le devant de la scène, le torse bombé et le dos droit, fier de pouvoir enfin accomplir sa tâche. Enfin sa tâche en tant que Fleimkepa consiste désormais moins à conseiller Heda sur ses stratégies militaires qu'à l'aider à maintenir la paix dans la coalition, ou annoncer ses entrées dans la salle du trône. Son rôle se résume exclusivement à ça ces derniers temps – annonceur public.

Parfois, Titus se dit qu'une bonne vieille guerre leur ferait peut-être du bien. Et puis il se rappelle qu'Heda a bien failli mourir lors de la conquête d'Azgeda quelque mois avant son union à Wanheda, et que finalement ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée. Finalement, le monde visionnaire de paix et de non-violence qu'avait annoncé Heda il y a si longtemps est peut-être arrivé.

Les traditions veuillent que lorsque le chef du village ou du clan accueille un nouvel héritier dans sa famille, des présents lui sont apportés en son honneur – mais Heda est la première Commandante à procréer, et la cérémonie qui est en train d'avoir lieu est la première d'un nouveau genre.

« _Yo na jomp in_ » annonce Titus « Que l'ambassadeur de Trikru s'avance »

En tant que clan du Commandant, le Peuple des Arbres est le premier à avoir l'honneur de présenter à Heda – et par association à Wanheda – les présents apportés à l'enfant. Indra Kom Trikru s'avance donc, le regard fier sur Heda comme il l'est depuis si longtemps, et elle s'agenouille devant le trône, les mains en avant.

Avant même que Titus n'ait pu réagir, Wanheda s'est levée de son trône pour récupérer le présent emballé des mains de la chef de guerre de TonDC. Titus la foudroie des yeux, l'impudente.

Si Heda n'avait pas eu les mains pleines, elle ne se serait jamais abaissée à quelque chose d'aussi bas que de se lever de son trône pour accepter un honneur qui lui est fait.

« Merci Indra ! » lance joyeusement Wanheda en commençant à déballer le présent, comme si elle n'était pas en train de créer un énorme incident diplomatique, l'ignare.

Indra Kom Trikru ne s'en formalise visiblement pas, sans doute habituée à l'arrogance de Wanheda, et se redresse après qu'Heda lui ai lancé un subtil coup de tête – que son Houmon n'a même pas remarqué dans son empressement de déballer les emballages du don.

Ces hommes-là sont puérils. Le visage de Wanheda alors qu'elle se concentre sur son dépaquetage est celui d'un enfant, absolument pas digne d'un adulte responsable et de la femme qui partage la vie du Commandant, mais Titus rirait presque grassement de la grimace à peine dissimulée qui apparait soudain quand elle tient ce que le Peuple des Arbres a offert en présent à l'enfant d'Heda.

« Oh, wow » lance Wanheda « Un poignard … Euh, un peu tranchant pour un bébé ? »

La coutume veut que le chef de village offre sa première arme à l'enfant, ce qui est un honneur, et le Peuple des Arbres a choisi d'offrir un poignard à la lame gravée par leur meilleur forgeron, le même qui forge les lames d'Heda depuis sa première bataille.

Et voilà que Wanheda se met à insulter les présents qu'on lui offre, maintenant ? Titus préférerait être sourd que d'entendre ça.

« _Sha, Wanheda_ » lance Indra sans sourciller « _Em laik memon kom osir kru_ »

« Merci Indra ! » se reprend Wanheda en souriant de toutes ses dents

Heda lève les yeux vers son Houmon, et Titus croit enfin venir l'événement qu'il attend impatiemment depuis des années – qu'elle reprenne Wanheda sur son insolence et son ignorance - mais elle se contente de sourire légèrement. Titus se sent personnellement insulté.

« _Sha, mochof_ Indra » rajoute Heda de sa voix grave

Indra se contente d'incliner légèrement la tête en respect, et revient à sa place d'ambassadrice alors que Wanheda contemple le poignard gravé comme si elle hésitait entre le jeter par le balcon ou le planter dans le ventre de Titus, à qui elle jette un regard assassin.

Titus ne s'en offusque pas – leur aversion bilatérale lui donne une raison de vivre – et annonce la prochaine présentation de don, cette fois de l'autre clan d'origine de l'enfant d'Heda.

Abi Kom Skaikru s'avance donc, et présente un paquet enveloppé à sa fille dans un grand sourire. Titus la juge aussi indécente que Wanheda, celle-là. Comme tous ces hommes-là, d'ailleurs. Wanheda s'est rapproché d'Heda et l'enfant pour dépaqueter le présent, et sourit tout de suite vulgairement devant l'espèce d'emmêlement de tissus qu'elle découvre.

« Un porte-bébé ! »

Titus était persuadé qu'Abi Kom Skaikru allait offrir un _gon,_ l'arme typique de son clan, mais personne ne l'a visiblement prévenue de la tradition. Titus en a presque envie de ricaner. Elle ne sait même pas qu'offrir une arme à un nouveau-né est normal et attendu de sa part, et au lieu de ça elle se ridiculise à offrir un ... _porte-bébé_. Peut importe la fonction de cet objet inconnu.

« _Mochof_ Abi » lance néanmoins Heda depuis son trône, où elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce - et ce malgré la rude intervention de Wanheda qui est venu placer le _porte-bébé_ sous le nez de l'enfant pour le lui montrer.

Abi s'enfonce dans son insolence en souriant à Heda, et retourne à sa place d'ambassadrice de Skaikru, et Titus à la sienne de crieur public.

Viennent le tour de Luna kom Floukru, puis de Koper kom Boudalan et de Raff Kom Podakru et les ambassadeurs défilent ainsi les uns après les autres, et présentent à l'enfant des dons de leurs Clans.

Titus ne se lasse pas de voir la tête de Wanheda de plus en plus scandalisée quand les cadeaux qui s'accumulent au pied d'Heda ne sont que des couteaux, des haches, des armures et autres objets absolument nécessaire à un enfant de trois mois. Si la blancheur de sa peau et son froncement de sourcils sont une indication de son mécontentement, il ne fait que s'accentuer avec chaque présent, et Titus adore chaque moment de sa décomposition faciale. Il n'a pas le temps de jubiler intérieurement longtemps, cependant.

Ovid kom Delfikru est en train d'offrir son présent quand l'enfant, toujours confortablement installé dans les bras d'Heda comme si c'était sa place, se permet de produire un bruit. Un espèce de gargouillement étrange, qui surprend toute l'assemblée, et fait presque sursauter Titus. De choc, bien sûr.

Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs – pour une fois. Tout le monde se tait d'un coup, et les regards passent nerveusement de l'enfant, qui continue ses bruits agaçants comme si de rien n'était, à Heda, qui a la tête tournée vers sa fille mais garde une expression complètement neutre.

Et c'est là que Wanheda dépassé les limites, plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait avant.

Elle éclate de rire, sans aucune retenue. Ces hommes-là ne respectent rien.

Heda lève la tête vers sa femme et Titus refonde immédiatement l'espoir inespéré qu'elle réprimande son Houmon en public, enfin, mais comble de surprise, c'est exactement l'inverse qui se produit.

Heda sourit, d'un vrai sourire amusé, ce qui en soit est déjà choquant, et puis soudain l'inattendu arrive et Heda _rit_. Et ce n'est pas un petit rire innocent, non, Heda rigole, comme une enfant, en parfaite synchronisation avec Wanheda, et dans la salle du trône les ambassadeurs sourient.

Titus est bien le seul à ne pas trouver ça amusant. Il est presque au bord de l'arrête cardiaque.

Le Commandant ne sourit pas. Le Commandant ne rit pas. Le Commandant n' _aime_ pas.

Mais pourtant Titus n'est pas aveugle, et voit aussi clairement qu'il peut voir la lumière des bougies refléter dans la pièce le commandant des Treize clans, vainqueur d'Azgeda et fondatrice de la Coagulation et Wanheda, tueuse de trois cents guerriers, conquérante de la Montagne, en train de rire.

Titus n'a jamais été aussi outré.

Il ne ne dit rien, bien sûr, mais par dessus son épaule, il peut voir Wanheda lui lancer un sourire. Il lui répond d'un regard brûlant, qu'il est immédiatement obligé d'interrompre quand la tête d'Heda toute souriante lui bloque la vie.

Et Wanheda n'a pas prononcé un mot, mais pourtant elle a parlé, en a assez dit par ses gestes et ses regards, et elle a gagné.

Titus est peut-être vaincu aujourd'hui, mais il n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Il reviendra à la charge, et il fera entendre raison à Heda, même si c'et la dernière chose qu'il doit faire.

* * *

Traduction Trigedasleng :

 **Houmon :** Epoux/Epouse

 **Bandrona kom Kongeda, gyon op gon Heda :** Ambassadeurs de la coalition, levez vous pour votre Commandant

 **Sin daun :** Asseyez-vous

 **Thotin Krugeda b** **androna** **, monin kom Polis :** Ambassadeurs des treize clans, bienvenue à Polis

 **Ste kamp raun Gonasleng :** Stick to English

 **Jus kom ai jus :** le sang de mon sang

 **Ai Yongon :** Mon enfant

 **Nomon :** Mère

 **Bushhada :** Coward

 **Yo na jomp in :** Vous pouvez commencer

 **Em laik memon kom osir kru :** C'est un symbole de notre Clan

 **Mochof :** Merci

 **Gon :** Pistolet


	2. TU

Ces hommes tombés du ciel sont nocifs, et détruisent tout ce qu'ils touchent. Titus en est de plus en plus persuadé.

Il faut dire que Wanheda, l'exemplaire le plus représentatif des Hommes tombés du ciel à ses yeux aguerris de Fleimkepa, ne fait rien pour lui montrer un caractère responsable depuis quelque temps, et que sa propre progéniture est en train de ruiner Polis à petit feu.

Techniquement, l'enfant est aussi celle d'Heda, et pourrait être considérée comme de Trikru, mais il est hors de question que Titus admette une telle chose, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Le minuscule cataclysme ambulant qu'est cette enfant est exclusivement la faute de Wanheda, et le jour où le bébé aura réussi à détruire les derniers nerfs qui restent aux habitants de Polis, sa mère n'aura que ses yeux pour pleurer.

Wanheda défend cependant tous les reproches que Titus met sur le dos de l'enfant - qui en plus ne sait pas se défendre toute seule - en argumentant que justement, _c'est une enfant._ Ce qu'Heda et tous les autres prennent pour une excuse recevable, apparemment.

L'aversion réciproque qu'il entretient avec Wanheda est pire qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, et Titus met ça sur le compte de la naissance de l'enfant. Avant, ils se toléraient tout au plus mais maintenant, Titus et elle n'hésitent plus à se confronter face à face - ou du moins torse à face parceque Wanheda est beaucoup trop petite pour la regarder dans les yeux sans se tordre le cou, ce qui donne un avantage considérable à Titus lors de leurs concours de cris. Il y en a de plus en plus souvent, des hurlements entre eux deux qui font trembler les murs de la tour du Commandant, et niveau volume, ils sont presque pire que ceux de l'enfant. Titus en place la totale responsabilité sur les épaules de Wanheda.

Ces hommes-là sont bornés. Et comme eux, elle ne veut rien entendre.

Son obstination à refuser de prendre une nourrice pour l'enfant, et encore pire, de le garder avec elle à Polis pour l'élever elle-même, commence à sérieusement énerver Titus. Tout le monde sait bien que pour bien élever un enfant, il faut l'éloigner de la ville, à la campagne, et le faire éduquer par des précepteurs, _surtout pas_ par ses parents, ce qui ne forme que des mauviettes et des avortons médiocres. C'est comme ça que Titus a grandi, comme des centaines d'enfants de bonne famille de Polis, et que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête s'il n'est un exemple de modestie et de réussite sociale.

Mais non, Wanheda qui sait mieux que tout le monde comment éduquer un enfant refuse de s'en séparer pendant des mois – une broutille - et Heda a fini par prévenir Titus de manière officielle que l'enfant grandirait auprès de ses mères, à Polis. Et que par la même occasion, il pouvait cesser la recherche active de nourrice qu'il s'était démené de lancer dans toute la ville.

Titus a encaissé la nouvelle comme un nouveau crachat délibéré de Wanheda sur les traditions, ce qui est presque une habitude pour elle maintenant.

Ces hommes-là sont persuadés d'avoir toujours raison, de toujours tout mieux savoir que lui, et voilà le résultat. La tour du Commandant tout entière vit au rythme du bébé maintenant, et Titus lui-même doit cacher ses bâillements après certaines nuits plus dures que d'autres, mais Wanheda n'a pas le droit de se plaindre – elle l'a voulu ce bébé non ? Titus n'a rien demandé lui.

Les cris du bébé impactent tous les gardes de la Tour, dont pas un n'a dormi plus de cinq heures de suite depuis quatre mois, ce qui prouve bien le caractère nocif de cet enfant que Titus considère de plus en plus comme une plaie, au même titre que sa mère.

Depuis que l'enfant est né, Wanheda est devenue fainéante. Voilà qu'il la surprend à dormir la journée maintenant, par périodes de quelques heures, toujours à quelques mètres du berceau, comme si elle était épuisée. Comme si s'occuper un enfant de quatre mois était épuisant. Titus en ricanerait presque, si il n'était pas lui-même complètement éreinté.

Son rythme de sommeil est synchronisé avec celui d'Heda par souci de facilité, alors à chaque fois que l'enfant s'amuse à hurler en pleine nuit sans autre raison apparente qu'elle a faim, ou juste envie de ranimer tout une ville endormie, et qu'Heda se lève, Titus se lève aussi. Et vu que depuis leur mariage Heda vit en harmonie parfaite avec Wanheda, à chaque fois que la fille tombée du ciel ne dort pas, Titus non plus. C'est donc la faute _exclusive_ de Wanheda si il est si exténué depuis des mois. La sienne, et de l'enfant. Mais plus de la sienne quand même.

Et il est vrai que Titus a moins de culpabilité à accuser directement Wanheda qu'Heda elle-même des horaires effrénés que l'enfant impose à la tour entière, mais il faut dire qu'elle le cherche bien. _Son_ enfant, _sa_ responsabilité.

Heureusement pour le sommeil de Titus, la justice est parfois rendue en accord avec le destin, puisque la première victime de la terreur qu'est l'enfant est Wanheda elle-même.

D'accord, Titus la voit toujours aux conseils des Ambassadeurs, où elle prend un malin plaisir à lui jeter des regards par-dessus son épaule, trônant fièrement à côté d'Heda comme si sa place n'était pas dans les cachots au sous-sol, et elle est souvent aux entraînements des _Natblidas_ du matin, pour s'entraîner elle-même ou regarder Heda enseigner aux jeunes avec de grands yeux globuleux.

Cependant, malgré les grands sourires qu'elle lance et les exercices physiques qu'elle exécute avec application à chaque entrainement – ce que certains considèrent comme prodigieux pour quelqu'un qui a accouché il y a si peu de temps, et qui ne l'impressionne pas du moindre - Titus voit les cernes sous ses yeux et les bâillements à peine discrets, et il en est ravi.

Il parait qu'elle se charge parfois des urgences nocturnes au centre de soins de Polis où elle enseigne aux guérisseurs depuis quelques années, parceque l'enfant refuse de dormir comme un être humain civilisé une nuit complète, et qu'elle l'emmène avec elle là-bas quand elle y travaille pour laisser Heda se reposer. Il a entendu des gardes du service de nuit raconter qu'elle revient sur la pointe des pieds au petit matin dans la chambre d'Heda, l'enfant sous le bras, et qu'elle enchaîne sur des journées entières de conseils d'ambassadeurs et d'entraînements, comme si elle ne venait pas de passer la nuit entière à jongler entre sa fille et son travail de guérisseuse.

Titus est persuadé que ce sont des mensonges, et qu'elle passe des journées entières à se prélasser dans son lit, faignante qu'elle est, comme tous les hommes de son clan. Wanheda a sûrement ensorcelé les gardes comme elle a ensorcelé son Houmon, et ils seraient prêts à dire n'importe quoi pour renforcer sa légende.

Heureusement, Titus n'a pas été envoûté, lui, et voit clair dans son jeu. Ces hommes-là ne sont pas dignes de confiance.

Heda, elle, ne montre aucun signe de fatigue et Titus n'en attendait pas moins d'elle. Elle reste la même que toujours – la voix forte quand elle est enseigne aux _Natblidas_ , le dos droit sur son trône quand elle rend justice, le poing ferme quand elle tape sur la table pour se faire entendre à travers les protestations des ambassadeurs.

La seule différence est que parfois l'enfant est là dans la salle de trône, sur ses genoux, et que le masque froid et dur qu'il lui a appris à porter pendant des années craque en des sourires que Titus fait semblant de ne pas voir, mais dont chacun l'indigne profondément.

Cette enfant n'a rien à faire dans la salle de trône. En convaincre Heda s'est avéré être une mission impossible, mais Titus ne perd pas l'espoir de le faire un jour.

L'enfant est d'ailleurs est là, dans les bras de Wanheda, le jour où l'émissaire de Podakru arrive, tout sanglant et tremblant sur ses jambes, demandant une audience d'urgence.

La situation est grave.

Une tribu rebelle constituée de quelques guerriers bannis de différents clans après avoir commis des crimes de haute trahison ont établis leur campement à quelques lieues d'un village nommé Kova, appartenant au clan de Podakru. Les rebelles y sèment la panique depuis quelques semaines maintenant, pillant régulièrement Kova pour y voler des vivres, enlevant des enfants ou des jeunes femmes pour en faire leurs esclaves et tuant les innocents qui tentent de s'y opposer. Le Podakru a toujours été un peuple plus guérisseur que guerrier, et la situation est devenue dangereuse au point que le chef de village Kova vient implorer l'aide d'Heda pour y mettre fin.

La décision est vite prise. Heda doit partir. Elle a instauré la paix dans les Treize Clans, mais des rébellions existent encore, et elle doit rester le symbole de l'autorité suprême à tout prix, quitte à aller écraser les résistances elle-même. Elle n'aura pas un groupe de rebelles massacrer des innocents sous son commandement, pas alors qu'elle continue de répandre des messages de paix et d'apaisement.

Elle doit partir régler le problème elle-même, et elle le sait avant même que l'émissaire de Kova ne finisse son récit. Et pourtant, il voit le regard bref qu'elle jette à l'enfant dans les bras de son Houmon, et comprend qu'elle hésite.

Ce n'est pas la première fois. Titus a remarqué qu'Heda envoie de plus en plus fréquemment Indra ou d'autres régler à sa place les problèmes qui l'enverraient loin de Polis depuis déjà un bon moment, mais elle ne peut pas déléguer cette mission là à quelqu'un d'autre. Trop important. Trop grave.

Enfant ou pas, elle reste le Commandant, et certaines responsabilités ne peuvent peser que sur ses épaules. Titus ne s'est pas gêné pour le lui rappeler. L'enfant restera _toujours_ secondaire au trône, il lui a répété. Encore et encore, inlassablement.

Heda a hoché de la tête, mais Titus a eu comme l'impression qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas – ce qui est ridicule bien sûr. Heda l'écoute toujours. Bon, ces derniers temps, elle ne prend même plus la peine de répondre quand il lui parle, mais elle l'écoute quand même.

Et quand il énonce à haute voix qu'Heda lavera elle-même l'affront fait à Podakru, il a raison et elle le sait. La séance est vite levée, et Heda ordonne qu'on s'occupe de soigner l'émissaire de Kova avant qu'ils ne repartent avant de congédier son conseil, souhaitant s'entretenir seule avec Wanheda.

Titus sait ce que cela signifie. D'un certain côté, il est content de ne pas avoir à assister aux adieux larmoyants qu'elles doivent être en train de s'échanger. De l'autre, il n'est pas ravi de manquer les conseils de serpent que Wanheda doit être en train de bourrer dans le crâne d'Heda, et regrette bien de ne pouvoir l'en empêcher.

Heda en train de seller son cheval dans les écuries quand Titus la retrouve, des heures plus tard - et proteste aussitôt que c'est un travail de second, pas de guerrier et certainement pas de Commandant. Heda ne lui répond simplement qu'elle a toujours sellé elle-même son cheval avant de partir au combat, et il ne proteste pas plus, sachant que c'est parfaitement inutile.

Elle n'a pas encore appliqué ses peintures de guerre, mais ses deux grandes épées sont solidement fixés à sa selle, et une nouvelle dague à fait apparition à l'étui sur sa cuisse. Elle est déjà prête à se battre et pourtant, Titus remarque que sous la concentration de son visage, il y a quelque chose qu'il a vu plusieurs fois par le passé, et qui concernait à chaque fois Wanheda, ou Costia avant elle. Il la connait depuis qu'elle est une _Natblida_ , et même si il refuse de l'admettre à voix haute, il la comprend bien plus que ce qu'elle pense.

Heda ne veut pas partir, il réalise.

Elle devrait être contente de partir, de s'éloigner des vagissements insupportables du bébé qui ont envahis la Tour du Commandant depuis des mois, et que lui-même supporte difficilement. Elle va enfin pouvoir faire des nuits complètes. Lui va devoir rester se relever toutes les deux heures au rythme d'un enfant qui n'est même pas sa responsabilité, et il en tient Wanheda pour entière responsable.

Heda resserre une dernière fois sa selle et en assure les sangles avant de se tourner vers le petit page qui traîne là pour lui signaler que son cheval est prêt, et qu'il peut faire venir Indra . Titus la regarde faire, silencieux.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Heda laisse Polis depuis son union à l'envahisseuse pour régler une affaire de la sorte, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle le fait depuis la naissance de l'enfant.

D'ordinaire, Wanheda est la première à monter sur son cheval pour l'accompagner - ce qui arrange bien Titus parceque les laisser tous les deux ensemble sans surveillance dans le même bâtiment n'est pas la meilleure idée qu'ait eut Heda, et elle ne retentera sûrement plus jamais l'expérience après la catastrophe de la dernière fois - mais cette fois, Wanheda ne peut pas l'accompagner. Elle doit rester garder l'enfant, lui a-t 'on dit. Il parait que celle-ci, à quatre mois révolus pourtant, ne tient même pas seule sur un cheval – ce qui prouve bien qu'elle n'a strictement aucun intérêt. La laisser derrière ne représente que des avantages aux yeux de Titus mais Heda, visiblement, regrette d'avoir à le faire.

Titus ne voit pas où est le problème. Ce n'est pas comme si l'enfant était en âge de se rappeler d'elle, ou de son visage. Peut-être même que l'enfant ne remarquera même pas son absence.

La dernière fois qu'il a émis l'idée, il s'est fait rabrouer sèchement par Wanheda. Soi-disant qu'il manquerait de tact – ridicule.

Titus n'a pas à avoir de _tact_ avec Heda – qui jusqu'à preuve du contraire fait agenouiller tous les hommes dans une salle de sa simple présence et peut lever une armée entière d'un simple claquement de doigts. Qu'est-ce qu'en sait Wanheda ? Ces hommes-là sont ignorants de tout.

Heda s'est maintenant mise face à la tête du cheval, une brave bête qu'elle a reçu comme présent de l'Ingranronakru, et pose une main sur son front. Titus redresse le torse, prêt à recevoir les ordres de son Heda. En son absence c'est lui le maître de Polis, et les décisions du Fleimkepa valent pour celles du Commandant lui-même.

« _Klark na set in Polis_ » dit Heda, dos tourné à lui « _Op kom taim ai komba raun, em telon laik hedon_ »

Titus fronce des sourcils. Non, non. Il y a erreur. C'est lui, le maître de Polis en l'absence d'Heda, ça l'a toujours été. Il ne va certainement pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre sa place, et certainement pas l'un de ceux-là, encore moins Wanheda.

« _Heda, Din em na seimbeda gon we Arkadia ?_ »

Ce n'était pas ce la réponse qu'Heda attendait, visiblement. Elle se retourne vers lui, les yeux plein de colère, et si elle était sur le champ de bataille à présent, Titus ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

« _Em pleni, Titus ! Disha ste em houm !_ » Heda s'approche dangereusement de lui, et il baisse les yeux, bien obligé. « Klark est mon _Houmon_ , il est temps que tu commences à la traiter comme telle ! »

Heda a tendance à passer au Gonasleng quand elle est énervée, c'est quelque chose que Titus a remarqué depuis un petit moment. Ce doit être l'habitude de parler la langue des envahisseurs toute la journée avec Wanheda, sûrement. Il ne la contredit pas, ce n'est pas le moment. Il se contente d'hocher de la tête, ce qui lui coûte presque aussi cher que d'admettre que Wanheda a raison, et écoute la colère d'Heda lentement se fondre en une liste de recommandations, et de reproches sur son comportement.

« Ses amis de Skaikru vont tenir sa compagnie. Tu les recevras comme si c'était mes propres invités, et tu les traiteras avec le même respect et le même égard que tu emploierais avec des Ambassadeurs. Chaque décision qu'elle prend en mon absence vaut pour la mienne, est-ce bien clair ? »

Titus hoche de la tête, mais intérieurement se mord à moitié la langue pour éviter d'hurler son mécontentement. Il va donc devoir passer des jours entiers à servir de bonne d'enfants à Wanheda et ses amis, qui ne sont qu'une bande de gamins irresponsables pour qui il éprouve un profond mépris.

Ces hommes-là sont puérils. L'enfant d'Heda du haut de ses quatre mois présente plus de sérieux qu'eux tous réunis, ce qui en dit long sur ce que Titus pense d'eux. Pourquoi Heda a fait de l'un d'entre eux son Houmon et la mère de son enfant, Titus se pose la même question tous les jours sans trouver de réponse.

Et tant qu'il est dans les questions, pourquoi vouloir un enfant à tout prix alors qu'on en est encore un soit même ? Titus aurait préféré qu'Heda attende une bonne vingtaine, trentaine d'années – à prendre en compte qu'elle soit encore en vie à ce moment, parceque telle est la réalité des choses – pour commencer à y réfléchir, mais non, Wanheda voulait avoir des enfants jeunes.

Heda n'était pas censée procréer du tout. Elle n'était pas censée vivre si longtemps, après tout, mais Titus se garde bien de le lui rappeler en public, parceque parler de la mort de son Houmon devant Wanheda la met toujours dans une colère noire. Et pourtant Heda, elle, ne se restreint jamais d'émettre l'idée qu'elle peut peut-être mourir devant quiconque, tout comme elle le fait à présent.

« Les Natblidas doivent être prêts si mon combat se termine lors de la rixe, Titus. Veille à ce que le conclave soit prêt à être déclenché si besoin est. »

Titus hoche de la tête respectueusement. Heureusement que Wanheda n'est pas là pour l'entendre, parcequ'elle serait sûrement en train de grogner dans sa barbe ou de détourner les yeux comme elle le fait toujours quand Heda parle de sa mort – parceque pour elle, c'est un crime de parler son propre décès.

Depuis quand n'a-t 'on a plus le droit de parler de sa mort tranquille ? Wanheda est une ignare.

Seul un vote unanime des ambassadeurs ou la mort peut enlever un commandant de son titre, et personne n'a osé défier Heda en combat singulier depuis Nia. C'était aussi la dernière fois où Wanheda et Titus étaient d'accord sur un point, à savoir empêcher qu'Heda ne se batte contre le prince Roan et ne mette sa vie en danger inutilement.

A l'époque, Titus pensait que la fille tombée du Ciel ne pensait qu'à ses propres intérêts et ceux de son clan, mais il s'est avéré que Wanheda ne souhaitait pas que le combat d'Heda prenne fin pour toute une autre raison. Titus se demande quand est-ce que Wanheda a arrêté de faire les choses _pour son peuple_ , et a commencé à prendre des décisions pour elle. Sûrement vers le moment où Heda lui a donné sa propre chambre dans la tour du Commandant. Qui marque aussi le moment où Heda a cessé d'écouter Titus en priorité pour lui préférer celle qui deviendrait son _Houmon_.

A propos de l'envahisseuse, Heda a encore toute une liste d'instructions à donner à Titus, qui les écoute religieusement même si il désapprouve la plupart d'entre eux.

« Klark se chargera d'enseigner le _Gonasleng_ aux _Natblidas_ à ma place, après ton entrainement du matin. Tu l'y aideras, et tu ne traduiras pas ce qu'elle leur apprend de manière erronée comme la dernière fois. Tu travaillerais avec elle sans mauvaises intentions, Titus. »

Titus retient un roulement d'yeux, parceque ce n'est arrivé qu' _une seule_ fois, un jour où Wanheda lui avait particulièrement manqué de respect, et qu'Heda continue à lui le rappeler comme si d'eux deux, c'était lui le plus immature. Ce qui est faux, bien entendu.

Il n'a pas le temps de protester, cependant, parcequ'alors qu'Heda entame une énième consigne, la porte des écuries s'ouvre sur Wanheda, l'enfant sous le bras comme si elle était un rallongement de son corps et Indra Kom Trikru sur les talons.

Indra reste respectueusement dehors mais Wanheda s'avance d'un pas assuré vers eux, et Titus remarque tout de suite dans son démarche et son visage fermé qu'elle n'est pas contente du départ de son _Houmon_ , elle non plus.

Elle ne l'était déjà pas pendant sa grossesse, quand vers ses cinq mois de gestation Heda avait dû s'absenter deux semaines entières pour assister à l'enterrement du chef de Sangedakru et l'instauration d'un nouveau chef.

Ces hommes-là sont narcissiques. Wanheda voulait son _Houmon_ auprès d'elle, et lui avait fait savoir plutôt bruyamment.

Titus avait vu les regards noirs et entendu les cris lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées seules dans la salle du trône – ne demandez pas comment, certains murs sont fins d'accord ? la sécurité de son Commandant vaut le coup d'être pris en train d'écouter aux portes – et il en était ravi. Il avait espéré de tout son cœur qu'Heda revienne à ses sens devant la colère frivole de Wanheda, et qu'elle répudie l'envahisseuse, puisque celle-ci s'opposait à sa fonction la plus sacrée. Il s'était même mis à rêver que l'envahisseuse prendrait ses affaires sous le bras, sa progéniture dans son ventre et ses guerriers de Skaikru avec elle, et qu'elle repartirait chez le camp des hommes du ciel le soir même.

Bon, dès le lendemain, Wanheda regardait de nouveau Heda comme si le Commandant avait fait tomber la Montagne à elle toute seule, et les plans de séparation de Titus étaient tombés à l'eau.

Aujourd'hui, Wanheda n'est pas contente mais elle ne conteste pas le départ de son Houmon. Elle n'en a pas besoin, ses yeux parlent pour elle.

Ces hommes-là sont plus collants que de sangsues, et Wanheda se montre plus possessive d'Heda que n'importe quel autre humain qu'a connu Titus.

Quel besoin elle peut bien avoir de vouloir Heda avec elle toutes les heures de la journée, il se le demande. Quelques minutes suffiraient amplement selon lui. C'est peut-être dans la tradition des hommes du ciel que de vouloir passer autant de temps avec son Houmon que possible, mais lui trouve ça hautement malsain.

Titus n'a jamais été marié, certes, mais il sait comment les mariages fonctionnent – ou du moins, les bons vieux mariages basés sur des arrangements politiques et absolument aucun sentiment, à mille lieux de l'union qui unit Heda et Wanheda.

Il ne les comprendra décidément jamais, se dit Titus quand Heda à côté de lui relève la tête alors que s'avance vers eux Wanheda, qui pourrait tout aussi bien être aveugle en faisant semblant de ne pas le voir comme le fait maintenant.

Il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à la fille tombée de ciel cependant, de désobligeant ou pas, parceque l'enfant se met à gazouiller d'une voix insupportable et qu'Heda tourne tout de suite la tête vers elle, avec le regard désireux de quelqu'un qui veut prendre son _yongon_ dans ses bras. Ce qui est ridicule bien sûr.

Jamais Heda ne s'abaissera à faire quelque chose d'aussi dégradant que de dire au revoir à son _Houmon_ et leur enfant en public. Mais en privé, par contre …

« Va faire un tour, Titus » dit insolemment Wanheda, toujours sans le regarder

« Vas vérifier avec Indra que les chevaux de l'expéditions sont prêts » rajoute Heda, et son regard est chargé de sous-entendus

« Mais Heda … »

« Maintenant, Titus. »

Titus jette un regard vers Wanheda – qui dissimule tellement mal son air de triomphe qu'elle le fait sûrement exprès – et s'incline respectueusement vers Heda avant de s'éloigner, irrité d'être mis à l'écart la sorte.

Une fois sortie des écuries, il aperçoit tout de suite la petite délégation des meilleurs guerriers qui va accompagner Heda jusqu'à Kova, Indra à leur tête.

Quelque part, Titus est rassuré que ce soit elle qui mène l'expédition à la suite d'Heda. Comme lui, elle est l'une de ses plus fidèles, et la suivrait jusqu'en enfer si Heda lui demandait. Même si elle ne lui demandait pas d'ailleurs.

Mais Titus se méfie d'Indra parcequil sait les rapports amicaux qu'elle entretient avec Marcus Kom Skaikru et, personnellement, il considère que toute relation avec un de ces hommes-là est une trahison. Titus s'approche précautionneusement d'Indra et la salue d'un hochement de tête. Elle répond d'un regard noir – qu'il prend pour un _ha yun_. Ils ne se disent rien.

Heda et Wanheda reviennent au bout d'un court moment qui pourtant parait durer des heures à Titus, l'enfant dans les bras de l'envahisseuse et le cheval d'Heda trottant derrière elle. Heda part aussitôt saluer ses troupes, et Wanheda se rapproche d'eux, ce qui ne met absolument pas Titus en joie.

« Indra ! » sourit Wanheda, et Titus ne peut pas déterminer si son sourire est réel ou forcé « Ça doit te remplir de joie de repartir avec Heda sur les routes pour un peu d'action ! »

« Je suis ravie qu'Heda m'honore de la sorte » lui répond Indra d'un ton d'enterrement

Titus retient un ricanement. Wanheda sourit à Indra, et baisse les yeux vers l'enfant dans ses bras, qui regarde autour d'elle avec de grands yeux ahuris.

Titus détourne les yeux de ce spectacle affligeant. Indra à ses côtés regarde le bébé avec le même air de mépris que le sien, mais étonnamment, elle n'en a pas l'air dégoûtée. Il sait qu'elle considère le bébé comme une distraction pour Heda, mais pas comme une abomination à demi Skaikru comme lui. Peu importe, avec le temps il parviendra à la convaincre, elle et toutes les autres.

Ces hommes-là ne sont pas bons. Et Wanheda n'est pas digne d'Heda.

Un jour viendra, les autres le verront aussi. Ce jour n'est pas venu cependant, puisque Titus peut bien voir quand elle s'avance vers eux que les guerriers respectent Wanheda, peut-être même autant qu'ils respectent Heda. Ils la saluent tous de la tête, et alors qu'Indra jette des ordres derrière elle pour sonner le départ, Heda s'avance vers eux pour faire leurs adieux.

Ceux à Titus sont expédiés brièvement d'un hochement de tête, et quand elle s'approche de son _Houmon_ , elle tend la main vers elle pour attraper l'avant-bras tendu de Wanheda. Elle passe ensuite une main sur le petit crâne chauve du bébé, laissant le fantôme d'un sourire occuper un instant son visage, avant de tourner les talons vers son cheval, laissant voler derrière elle sa longue cape rouge de Commandant.

Titus n'est pas arriéré, et se doute bien qu'elles ne s'échangent des adieux aussi officiels et cérémonieux que parce qu'elles sont en public. Il n'est ni sourd, ni aveugle non plus et sait parfaitement quel genre d'au revoir elles se sont dit le matin même dans les appartements privés d'Heda.

Le regard larmoyant que lance Wanheda à son _Houmon_ ne le trompe pas. Ces hommes-là sont des comédiens. Peut-être qu'elle n'est même pas réellement triste du départ d'Heda.

En tout cas, Titus doit lui laisser son jeu d'actrice, parceque même lui pourrait se laisser tromper par les larmes qui menacent de tomber et l'air d'abattement de Wanheda, qui regarde Heda comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle la voyait. Techniquement, c'est possible que le combat d'Heda se finisse dans cette rébellion, bien sûr, mais Titus y croit peu, et tout ce mélodrame parfaitement orchestré par Wanheda pour qu'on la plaigne l'énerve grandement.

Et puis mettre un peu de distance entre ces deux-là ne fera de mal à personne, à part peut-être aux tentatives de corruption incessantes de Wanheda sur son _Houmon_. L'éloignement fera beaucoup de bien à la politique du Commandant sans l'influence néfaste de l'envahisseuse, et c'est peut-être ce que Wanheda regrette en voyant le groupe de guerriers monter leurs chevaux, et sonner le départ.

Heda se retourne une dernière fois vers eux pour les regarder, enfin quand il dit les c'est sûrement vers Wanheda et l'enfant qu'elle regarde soyons honnêtes, et fait demi-tour pour se placer à la tête du groupe de guerriers, Indra à sa droite. La cape rouge flotte toujours dans son dos quand elle lance sa monture à pleine vitesse, aussitôt suivie par ses hommes.

Titus et Wanheda restent côte à côte un moment tous les deux, à regarder le cheval d'Heda s'éloigner à grand galop au loin. Quand elle et sa troupe ne sont plus qu'un point à l'horizon, Wanheda se tourne vers Titus, et lui lance un étrange demi-sourire perplexe avant de s'éloigner à grand pas, l'enfant contre son épaule.

Titus la regarde disparaître dans la tour du Commandant, et son visage ne se déride pas. Il a connu bien des guerres et des combats, mais il se demande bien comment il va survivre à cette épreuve-ci.

* * *

 **TRIG :**

 **Klark na set in Polis :** Clarke va rester à Polis

 **Op kom taim ai komba raun, em telon laik hedon :** En mon absence, sa parole est loi

 **Din em na seimbeda gon we Arkadia ? :** Ne va-t-elle pas préférer partir à Arkadia ?

 **Em pleni ! :** Assez !

 **Disha ste em houm :** C'est sa maison

 **Ha yun :** Bonjour


End file.
